Poems From a Girl to Her Guardian Angel
by EndlessMemories
Summary: I'll never let you fall I'll stand beside you. I'm here with you through it all. I'll shelter you and protect you forever.
1. Tears and Fears and Wonderings

**Girl:**

Darkness surrounds you once again  
it's inevitable and you start to pretend  
pretend that you're okay,  
pretend, and you'll make it through another day

but then, you close your eyes and what do you see?  
flashing lights and a vivid memory  
it haunts you like the never ending night  
maybe it's easier to just give up the fight

the nightmares come and you wake alone  
a cruel reminder as you let out a moan  
you can't help the tears that stream down your face,  
from the memories and the hurt you can't replace.

the night is long now that you're afraid to sleep  
afraid of the emptiness and you can't help but weep.  
you're terrified of losing, so that's what your dreams describe  
taunting you and teasing you, an endless, painful jibe.

You go about your day trying to fight the throbbing hole  
as you try to hold yourself together and keep away the cold  
where is the air to breathe? an end to this pain?  
but no, the feeling only increases as your tears fall down like rain

you're not sure what brought about this,  
as so many things can bring the pain back  
from flashing lights and sirens, and cold dark icy nights  
to car accidents and aneurysms, there are so many things you have to fight

but the fear that haunts you day and night  
is not of death and the darkest night  
it's the constant fear of painful loss,  
the loss of someone you love

you're afraid to get too close, close to someone else  
to depend on them and need them, only to fall apart again.  
but you can't stay alone forever and eventually you let them in  
hoping it will be different, hoping it won't end

but there it is again, the idea of leaving you  
you close your eyes and count to three, hoping it won't come true  
but it hits you like a hurricane, pulling you back under  
and you can't breathe and you can't see, all you can do is wonder

wonder why the tears won't leave and why the nightmares never cease  
wonder how many times your heart can break and if you'll ever have some peace  
and you wonder why the one thing you fear the most,  
is always the thing that gets too close.


	2. When You See My Smile

**Guardian Angel: **

_I know when you see my smile  
tears roll down your face.__  
from the memories you can't replace.  
They haunt you like a shadow,  
__never leaving you at peace._

_I know that you are lonely__  
and that you cry yourself to sleep  
but you put on the bravest face  
I've ever see__n as you make it through each day.  
You're so much stronger than you believe. _

_I know you can't hear me  
but somehow I'll get through  
and I know you can't feel me by your side  
but I've been with you all this time  
see, I couldn't ever really leave you _

_and, I'll never let you fall  
I'll stand beside you forever.  
I'm here with you through it all.  
I'll shelter you and protect you  
Even though you think you're all alone  
I promise it will be okay _

_I've always been protecting you  
from the dangers you can't see  
and I wish that I could shield you from the hurt that you still feel  
because it breaks my heart that I have to sit back,  
and watch silently while you fall apart. _

_Though I didn't realize what a full time job you'd be,  
I've treasured every moment of it,  
keeping you here near me.  
and I didn't know how often that I'd have to end up stepping in,  
but I couldn't just let you go  
and I'll be here through the end.  
_

_I'll always be watching over you  
until you don't need me anymore  
and as I kiss your forehead for the fifteen hundredth time,  
I feel your warmth and miss you as you sleep the night away  
I wish that you could feel me, and know it'll be okay  
but this is all I can do until we're reunited again... someday. _

_Yes, tomorrow does start without me,  
but don't think we're far apart,  
because every time you think of me,  
I'm here- beside your heart. _


	3. I Know My Guardian Angel

**Girl:**

I know my guardian angel,  
he protects me wherever I go  
my shield and protector,  
who is beside me when I'm low

I know my guardian angel  
I see him in my dreams,  
he used to be by my side  
now he's just a memory

I know my guardian angel,  
and I'm writing this to him tonight  
because somehow I know he's listening  
and I know he'll be here through the fight

I want him to know how much he still means to me  
and I want to tell him how glad I am to know  
that he's my guardian angel.


	4. Changes In Your Life

**Gaurdian Angel: **

_"I'm jealous of that guy you talk to,__  
the one you smile about the most__  
I watch how he makes you laugh, smile, cry...  
and I wish I wasn't the one who died._

_I see how much you love him,  
and I ask God that he'll love you too  
because I hate seeing how much it hurts you,  
but there's nothing I can do._

_I remember how I used to be that guy,  
the one you talked to about everything  
we shared a special bond,  
I wish I never had to leave_

_you've changed so much from the little girl I knew,  
you're stronger, deeper, quieter...  
but somehow you're still you."_


	5. The End

**Guardian Angel: **

_And now my love, my time beside you is over  
our prayers came true, my part is ending  
see that boy, he loves you the way that he should  
and you're seeing how everything works out for good _

_You have a new guardian now,  
someone who can physically be by your side  
you need him and he needs you,  
and now my part here is through. _

_Last night was my last job here,  
as I protected you on your way home  
you were such a mess I wanted you to pull over  
and I was scared I wouldn't be able to intercede fast enough _

_But God was watching out for you, it wasn't just me  
and when you cried out for me, I really was there  
but you looked so scared when you felt me,  
I knew I had to leave_

_But now you're finally healing, all of it this time  
and if I still stayed by your side  
it would only take more time for you to mend  
and don't worry, it will never hurt so much again._


End file.
